Moonlight Stroll
by Gh0StWr1teR1
Summary: Chairmen of leading wholesale companies had gathered at the School for a Banquet to pick up potential alumni as apprentices for on mass food companies. Nikiri Alice and Kurokiba Ryou are forced to escape via the side entrance of the hall to avoid further attention after he threatened to hinder a highly influential company's son by hindering him childless.


Kurokiba Ryou X Nakiri Alice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Soma, all characters are in credit to Tsukuda Yuuto **

"You know, you can be a real wet blanket sometimes Ryou!" declared Alice huffing at her assistant. "It'd be nice to socialise more and meet new people, you never know when they might come in handy! Connections are everything in this world. You could be one of the most talented Chefs but die unheard of, save a few hundred people in a fishing village." continued Nakiri, making a pointed comment to Kurokiba's position prior to meeting Alice. As a result being introduced to the world's most influential culinary branches. The pair briskly strode away down a garden path leading to the Nakiri residence. Tonight Chairmen of leading wholesale companies had gathered at the School to pick up potential alumni as apprentices for on mass food companies. While it wasn't the epicentre of quality food, there was big money to be made in industry. As a gastronomist Alice understood the importance of large companies working alongside food technologists in order to give the public quality food, whether that be frozen or packaged.

Kurokiba said nothing glaring into the distance with his apathetic panda-eyes. Alice sighed her face pulling into a pout, not expecting a response. To anyone else it Ryou would appear as dead pan as always with his unreadable poker face, however Alice knew better. Years spent together helped her pick up subtle indicators of his mood unseen to eyes untrained, such as the muscle twitching in his jaw right at this moment showing his anger and annoyance. Alice knew he was against freezing food and convenient stores in general, believing fresh produce from the markets was the only way for genuine food to be enjoyed, cooked daily with fresh ingredients. What she didn't understand was how angry he had become over this most recent event. It had been made clear in the past that he did not approve of such methods of food preparation but he was always careful as to not jeopardise any potential source of income or burn any bridges unnecessarily. Alice suddenly became aware of how their pace had slowed into a casual stroll from their previous noisy strides. They had reached the end of the British themed rose garden and had entered the more traditional Japanese styled sector.

Most people assumed Kurokiba Ryou had a split personality, the tired almost invisible shadow of a person dogging Nakiri Alice only to change into a manic rabid dog as he fought in the battle ground of a kitchen (with the aid of a bandana). This wasn't really the case, Kurokiba masked his true self in day to day activities hiding his overly competitive nature. Whether it was true apathy on his part towards anything other than cooking or that he dropped all pretence once in the kitchen Alice could not say. All she did know was he viewed life as a competition, growing up in a dog eats dog environment no one could blame his skewed view of the world.

Speaking of canines, Alice took pride in his more genial approach to others (in comparison to his previously atrocious personal skills inclusive of a constant manic glare challenging anyone and anything to a battle of death) feeling as though her job as a trainer had been successful. However this recent outbreak posed a threat to her previously steady control over Ryou's rabid behaviour. She was talking to the son of a major packaging company, owning half of the business. She had to admit his raunchy behaviour and constant attempts to grab her arse were vexing, but that was expected right? Rich boys were used to getting what they wanted, she couldn't understand what blew Ryou off the edge almost dislocating his arm in the process of threatening his fertility.

Alice came to a stop leaning out over the railing of a curved wooden bridge creating a pathway across a clear river, completing the garden's atmosphere. A steady plonk of bamboo against bamboo signified the trickling of water filling and emptying of a common Japanese water feature. A cool late autumn breeze created ripples in the water whilst goose-bumps rose involuntarily over Alice's bare shoulders. Her dress was truly more suited for a summer occasion, originally she didn't plan on spending time outdoors simply planning on being driven to and from the venue despite there being a short 25 minute walk across the school's campus back to the Nakiri residence. That all changed after Kurokiba's outburst, not wanting to attract more attention by returning to the main entrance the pair left the hall using a side door, hence their journey through the garden.

Kurokiba Ryou on the other hand noticed the changes in speed of their walking pace. He had also noticed how Nakiri Alice's previously child-like pout had relaxed into her naturally amiable expression. He couldn't help but feel calmed by her steady stroll and gentle swishing of her skirt as they neared the wooden bridge. He stopped walking a few steps behind her as she paused to look out over the water. Ryou turned his head towards the breeze, greeting its cool and gentle caress against his face, never really letting Nakiri out of his sight.

She was a vision leaning against the railing, her pale pink dress luminescent, complementing her platinum blonde hair in the moon's gentle light. Did she know what a hold she had over him? He knew Alice well enough that she was aware of the debt he owed to her, as he would have never been given the opportunity to apply for Tootsuki academy without her help… He also knew how she was aware of the power she held over rowdy teenage boys, scrap that, her effect on any male using her beauty and charm. Did Alice know that she had the exact same effect on him? Had he really convinced her that he held no romantic interest towards her in any way possible?

A familiar feeling of dread arose, tightening his stomach once more… did she view him like a play thing an item of hers for entertainment? Or dog she had trained to be acceptable in society? Or worse, like a brother? Their contests in the kitchen were exactly that, left in the kitchen her attitude towards him in general was patronising at best. When did he change? Surely he didn't always feel this way towards Nakiri Alice.

Since when did he start to view her a gem which needed to be protected from greedy boys and men alike.

Since when did their gazes cause his blood to boil with the same intensity as it did in a cooking contest?

It was this irrational emotion that ended up with the pair of them scurrying into the night escaping the Banquet. That man groping at her butt once, twice, reaching for the third time Ryou finally snapped, grabbing the pervert's arm and giving him a taste of brute force, something that can only be acquired through a hard life in which you have to fight in order to survive, defeat would mean death.

"I thought you'd calmed down already… you know, you can't hide your anger from me" quipped Alice, looking back at her silent companion and noticing this muscle in his jaw twitching once more. Ryou simply raised an eyebrow at her comment, noticing the lack of a forced smile. To be honest he preferred it when she didn't put on a show, he felt a strange victory in noting that she didn't bother to fake happiness around him. It showed her trust and comfort in his company… right?

Kurokiba mentally slammed his head against a wall, since when did he become so flimsy? What was this indecisiveness that ruled his mind of late? His mind used to be occupied by two emotions alone, rage and glory. Rage and anger to strive harder, defeat his opponents. Glory in his victories. With Nakiri Alice, there was no victory, she was a constant battle without a clear outcome. It was driving him insane, he didn't want to admit it though. He wanted to be a reliable, unmoving figure in Alice's life to be her rock in an ever changing sea.

"Milady, I suggest wearing more conservative attire to these events" muttered Ryou, his head still turned slightly away from her. It was Alice's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Aha, and since when were you put in charge of my wardrobe Mr?" she asked standing up straighter one hand still attached to the rail for support whilst the other rested on her hip.

"Since your clothing choices interfere with business and attract an unwanted attention; that being attention not related to financial partnership. Milady." He replied, lazily turning to return Alice's daring gaze. Nikiri regarded him coolly, tilting her head in contemplation to what Ryou said, carefully thinking over what his words might mean. Kurokiba Ryou was a man of very few words, meaning that each sentence held more gravity than the garbage which came out of most people's mouths.

A sudden thought popped into her head, causing her mouth to form a perfect 'O' shape, a mischievous sparkle twinkled in her captivating red eyes.

"You're jealous, aren't you!" cried Alice, stating it more than asking. Ryou refrained from slapping himself as the girl before him squealed in delight, jumping up and down in excitement. "This would be so romantic… but…" Alice trailed off still cupping her currently oversized chibi head in her blobbified hands.

Ryou stayed silent, knowing her immature behaviour would eventually die down. Despite the airs she put on in front of her cousin, Erina, Alice knew little to nothing about real romance. Her supposed superiority came solely from watching numerous Rom-Coms halfway through before snoozing in front of the television. She sometimes forced him to join her, declaring that watching movies by herself would be lonely. Ironically he would be later left alone once she had dozed off, leaving him to turn off the TV and carry her to bed.

Just as he predicted Alice had returned to her normal self and was once more gazing out to the water.

"You know… I'm kinda glad that you stopped him from touching me… I always feel immune

when you're standing with me. I've always been followed around by body guards it kind of distanced me from making any good friends… people always were weary around me." Alice laughed nervously, she spoke in such a way that Ryou wasn't even sure if she was talking to him it was strange seeing this, he'd never been exposed to this side of her. She continued softly, "Despite you warding people off even further with your imposing presence… I don't feel as lonely as I once did. It doesn't bother me that people are scared or intimidated…" Nakiri turned her head hesitantly, finally plucking up the courage to look her companion in the eye once more.

Kurokiba Ryou was at a loss for words, he felt that Alice had shared something really personal with him and he felt obliged to return the favour. He glanced at her lips shining wetly in the pale moonlight from when she licked them in her nervousness. Ryou felt pressure build up once more in his chest, working in a pub by the port of Denmark he learnt a thing or two about pleasing a woman from the sailors. It somehow felt wrong though, she was too pure, not that he didn't fantasise about carrying out those actions with her, needing to hear her cry out in joy. Alice's eyes questioned him, speaking her growing insecurities at his lack of a response. He could feel them searching for any body language betraying his emotions.

Kurokiba lowered his head, unable to look any more into those red orbs. Nakiri began to lean back in defeat only to gasp when Ryou's hands clasped her shoulder's preventing her from moving away any further.

"Ryou…?" she asked hesitantly placing her own petite hand over his calloused one. She slowly reached forward with her other arm, peering upwards in an attempt to see his face. Her hand brushed his fringe, trying to gain a glance at his expression. Her movement was once again thwarted as the hand not covered by her own grabbed her outreached one. Alice automatically stepped forward as he slightly pulled on her hand.

Alice could feel her heart racing at their closer proximity. There was something tense about this atmosphere, there had been many times when the two had stood closer together but never had she felt this kind of electricity between them. Alice almost felt frozen, her feet glued to the wood beneath her. Summoning the last of her courage she slowly moved her free hand, trailing it up to Ryou's own shoulder. She was acutely aware of his well-toned arm, strengthened by tossing heavy metal pans. She was also aware of his arm previously holding her shoulder snaking down her back, finally resting on her waist. These movements brought the pair even closer together so that their faces were inches away from one another. Alice used his weakened grip on her right hand as an opportunity to brush back his bangs. Leaning down slowly their lips finally met.


End file.
